<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by Lame_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659752">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer'>Lame_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anger, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, Demon, Demons, Domestic Violence, Fights, Gen, Gore, Graphic, Guts - Freeform, Hate, Helpless, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Intense, Lesson Learned, Man crying, Near Death, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Oneshot, Organs, Pain, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Protection, Short, Short One Shot, Snapping, Thin Ice, Violence, do, hopeless, living in fear, nearly dies, painful, protecting, rough, snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the night of a heavy argument, Charles being more physically abusive to Delia in an unfiltered rage. Delia can’t even pick herself up, the pain stings like burning pins and needles as the blood runs down her head and bruises marked on her face and arms, black blue and red. Beej coming back and hearing the sound of walls slamming, glass shattering and fearful screaming. Instantly it clicks into beetlejuice and rage fills his timid form, of course he turns into a feral mode but instead of running in head force he sneaks in holding in a growl that rumbled in his throat out of anger, seeing Charles back facing him. Fangs grow in the place of his regular ones, red eyes brighter than a flood light. Without another word he lunges at Charles instantly sinking his sharp claws tearing through his clothing and into his flesh.Charles eyes widen and a growl mixed with a shout of pain is let out from deep in the mans voice, it doesn’t faze beetlejuice as he pins him to the ground and grins. “This is the mistake of underestimating me, Charles” is a mere whisper in a happy and rage mixed voice into Charles ear, soon sitting back up on top of him looking down with content as blood rushes from the wounds. He sits up and raises hand above his head, his hand in the speed of light jabbing it into Charles gut, going through the skin with ease. Charles at first being in too much shock to move or scream in the beginning even if the tears bubble up and fall freely as a scream of bloody murder rips through his throat. Beej isn’t affected as he rips out his intestines harshly tugging up dragging them all out all while stretching and ripping the already deep wound more than it already has. </p>
<p>Staring into Charles eyes like a predator at its own prey, his smile grows and a small chuckle slips through his lips. ”All you had to do way play nice Charles, but you don’t like playing by the rules do you?” He speaks in a sickening calm tone, his eyes showing no remorse for his actions as he throws them aside making a sound of a ‘plop’ on the hard dark oak floor. Using both of his hands on the already torn parts of his flesh ripping them completely apart without struggle. Charles screams more and more, the expression on beej’s face reads annoyance “for someone who loves to hurt others, you sure don’t like to suck it up and take it” his tone a slight angered annoyed mixed but not yelling. </p>
<p>He looks down at Charles rib cage rolling his eyes, “ugly, disgusting, just like you on the outside, chuck” making sure to keep Charles alive through it all</p>
<p>Crack</p>
<p>Pop</p>
<p>Crack</p>
<p>the sound of the bones breaking like twigs against a boot, Charles body spewing more blood to try and heal the body to no avail however making the pain that much worse, his body feeling as if it’s on fire as he stares up at beej with a mortified, pained expression, glossy from the tears that continually flow down his face, bit being able to say anything but scream and cry as he feels them being ripped and broken, every twist, jab, turn he feels. However it soon stops as beej gets up, soon going back to normal. The pain was gone, he sits up and feels up and down his stomach and chest feeling no tears or rips or wounds remaining. His eyes dart up to the angel as he stares back. </p>
<p>“Do it again to anyone and I won’t be as merciful as I was now, Charles” his voice still dripping with venom and hatred in his tone as he turns around and exits calmly out of the study.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>